This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once desired subterranean resources such as oil or natural gas are discovered, drilling and production systems are often used to access and extract the resources. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the locations of the desired resources. Once extracted, the resources are often transported via pipelines to desired locations, such as refineries.
Pipelines often convey multiple fluids simultaneously. For instance, flowing oil, water, and gas can be present in different proportions at a given location in the pipeline. In such cases, the fluid is often referred to as a multiphase fluid that includes individual phases of oil, water, and gas. Particulates, such as sand or sediment, may also be carried by the multiphase fluid. The fluid traveling through the pipeline can be analyzed to determine characteristics of the fluid. Such analysis can be performed in situ at the pipeline or on samples collected from the pipeline for future analysis, such as in a laboratory. Determined characteristics of fluid flowing through the pipeline may be used in various manners, such as to facilitate custody transfer of hydrocarbon fluids, auditing, taxation, and quality management.